


the music of the moment (maybe sing with me)

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Performing is the best kind of drug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the music of the moment (maybe sing with me)

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'touring' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

When they're on tour, Yunho and Junsu both come off stage wired after the final encore, exhaustion in their bones and veins humming with adrenaline. The other three are a little more variable in their reactions, anything from tired smiles to reactive tears, but Junsu and Yunho always need to be wound down, jittery and grinning like Yoochun after six cups of coffee and an hour's sleep.

After the show, Junsu babbles, talking a hundred miles a minute about anything and everything, slinging an arm around anyone within range, one of the few situations where he's the first to reach out to the others. He's radiant, almost glowing with the feeling of success, the reflected adulation of thousands of voices screaming for them. Yunho can't stay still, practically vibrating in place when forced to stay in one spot, worse even than his usual hyperactivity backstage at any given performance or variety taping. He's everywhere at once, slapping the dancers' backs and shaking hands with the staff, blinding every one of them with the brilliance of his smile. He's in his element here, bouncing from wall to wall without ever once running into anyone, a ruffle for Changmin's hair and a kiss for Yoochun's cheek and a hug that's halfway to a tackle, Jaejoong under one arm and Junsu under the other.

Some days it's even more, both too high on the rush of performing to remember or care about cameras and staff and all the other people littering the corridors. Some days Yunho forgets he's the leader and Junsu forgets he's trying for charisma and they hang onto each other before they're even properly offstage, clinging together with their faces bare centimeters apart, grinning wildly into each others' eyes and a breath away from a kiss. Those are the days Jaejoong and Yoochun mug in front of the cameras, keeping the recording eyes firmly distracted, while Changmin herds Yunho and Junsu to the dressing room. He nudges them in with their hands already caught around each others' waists and closes the door behind them, stands guard until the soft sounds of movement die down and he cracks the door open to see Junsu curled against Yunho's side on the couch, eyes closed and snoring gently, crosses the room to kiss Yunho's sleepy, grateful smile before he goes to tell Jaejoong and Yoochun that they can stop hogging the cameras now.


End file.
